The Romulan Way
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: While patrolling the Neutral Zone, the crew of the Romulan warbird named T'murr must deal with various issues ranging from petty bets to aggressive klingons.
1. The Little Rodent

**Author's Note: I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but I cannot help the urge. This chapter does not start on the Romulan warbird, but is also highly important to the story. I have to remind you that I have no ownership over Star Trek whatsoever nor any of the species and give all credit to Gene Roddenberry and all respected owners. I do claim ownership over the many original characters in this story.**

Kelaar took a long walk one cold night feeling some need to relax, but at the moment home seemed too far away. To transverse the distance all the way there seemed to him an arduous task at the moment so instead he turned his attention to a welcoming building. The place was a an older style building that still displayed a sign that could have easily been two centuries old. The letters themselves themselves were too worn to read, but from what he could make out the letters read "The Little Rodent" which made Kelaar laugh to himself.

He began remembering hearing about this old place which by luck and fortune still stood while other places were torn down or rebuilt. Of course, that streak of being over-looked was soon to be broken as there was a notice about reconstruction of the sign and a remodeling of the tavern. Kelaar decided it would be best to explore it now while it was still the same.

The tavern was half full of cheery romulans drinking and conversing with each other. The merriment and the joy in the common room was overwhelmingly nice and warm. Yet, Kelaar could not help but notice the single person in the room who looked pained and sat alone. The man drank, but he seemed to be doing it as if he wanted to drown himself in it. He was about to sit next to the sad looking man when two familiar people came up to him. Kelaar might have welcomed their company, if they hadn't practically stumbled all the way to him in a drunken stupor. Instead, he tried to turn away from them not exactly in the mood for dealing with them like this.

"Hey, lookwhat wehav here. It's Kelaar! Maybehe wouldhavdrink withus!" One of the men said drunkly walking in front of Kelaar and blocking his way.

"Areyoukidding?" The other guy asked. "Kelaar, Kelaar would nevernever drinknow thathehas a kid."

"Ithinkheshoudrink withus. I think heshoul. Youknow? Heyhey Kelaar Kelaarwill youdrin witus?" The first man said wrapping his arm around Kelaar and keeping it there even as he struggled to get away a little in discomfort.

The other laughed and said, "Come on Keeelllaaar."

"I don't want to drink." Kelaar stated.

"Come aawwwwnnn." They both attempted to persuade.

"Hey, leave him alone." Another voice said.

"Come on, Zorek don'tbeaparty crasher." The first man said.

"First of all, you're drunk both of you. And you need to leave the guy alone." Zorek said.

"ButZooorrrek..." The other guy slurred.

"Both of you go. Go drink yourselves to death." Zorek told them.

"Yougo!"

Zorek simply rolled his eyes and pulled them away from Kelaar, dragged them to chairs across the room, and set them down. They looked unhappy, but were far too drunk to do anything back.

"I hope they didn't bother you too much." Zorek stated walking back to Kelaar.

"No, they didn't. Thanks." Kelaar replied and realized it was the one sad man.

Zorek went back to his own seat, sat down, and continued to drink. The look on the man's face was clearly grieved. Kelaar sat down next him in hopes of making him feel a little better or at least prevent him from feeling alone.

"Kelaar," he stated as he sat down.

"Zorek," Zorek replied.

"Nice night tonight." Kelaar commented.

"Yeah," Zorek agreed with a hint of sadness in his voice, "a little better than most."

"Is there something that's bothering you?"

Zorek doesn't reply, but tears begin to stream down his face.

"What's wrong?" Kelaar asked in concern.

"I lost... I lost... I- I lost someone close to me." Zorek replied crying harder.

"I have too."

Zorek looked at him surprised the tears continuing to fall down his face.

"Really?"

Kelaar nodded and said, "Yeah, and still everyday it haunts me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for you too, but just know that this isn't a good way to deal with your grief." Kelaar stated taking the drink from him and pouring the rest of it out into a waste disposal bucket, while Zorek simply stared silently.

"Thank you," He eventually said.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm gonna head home though. You can come with me if you want. I'm sure Elena and T'Ya won't mind good company."

"We just meet. How do you know I am good company?"

"If you aren't, you won't be walking out of my house the same whole man as you came in. That's why."

Zorek nodded at him, "I accept your invitation. And do not worry, I will try to behave myself."

Kelaar leads Zorek back to his house where Elena waited for him.

"Kelaar, you are finally back. It's about time that you got back home." Elena said and then noticed Zorek, "and you brought company."

"Yes, this is Zorek an acquitance. And Zorek this is Elena my wife."

"Jolan tru," Zorek said bowing slightly.

"Jolan tru," Elena replied bowing back.

"Don't worry, I will be hosting him, e'lev. Don't bother trying to please his company."

"I wasn't planning on it. I will tolerate him being in our home but basically to me he is still a stranger."

"Speaking of strangers, I'm going to meet a lot more of them very soon as the Praetor wishes me to transfer ships."

"What ship would you be serving on now? Under whose command?"

"Some warbird called the T'murr. I haven't heard the name of the captain of the vessel yet but I heard he's something special. Apparently, he is really good at inspiring loyalty and kinship in his crew."

Zorek stared at Kelaar in curiosity and asked, "So you're the one who's coming to serve on our vessel?"

Kelaar looked shocked, "You serve on the T'murr?!"

"I command the T'murr."

"Well, if that is true I guess you aren't so much of a stranger." Elena stated.

Zorek almost laughed out loud to the comment. He somehow got the feeling that Kelaar was going to be a get member of his crew.

**Author's Note: Nice little chapter for you. I hoped you liked it! 8D! Oh and please review all you people. Please?**


	2. The T'Murr

**Author's Note: I'm** **sorry it took a** **while to update I** **was at the hospital, but I'm** **another chapter down! And first day on the ship for Kelaar. Enjoy the story! I claim no ownership over the romulan species or their culture, but some of the characters belong to me. Please don't sue. This is only for entertainment.**

Kelaar arrived on the T'Murr which was a relatively new and decent warbird. He was immediately impressed with the condition of the ship. When Kelaar saw Zorek in the commanding position, he immediately saluted him.

Zorek saluted him back and said, "At ease soldier."

Kelaar relaxed, "Well under normal circumstances I would introduce myself, but in this situation I am already acquainted."

"Yes, subcommander you know me, but I wish to introduce you to my other senior officers."

Zorek gestured to one of the male officers, "This is Centurion Cubius. He is in charge of all the operations of the ship."

Cubius bowed down slightly, "Well meet, commander."

Kelaar bows slightly back, "And you as well, centurion."

"And this is Centurion Sorya. She is in charge of security." Zorek said refering to a rather strong looking romulan female.

Sorya bowed and said, "It's good to finally be meeting you, sir."

"For me as well," Kelaar said bowing back.

"And while we are at introductions, I ought to introduce you to Sublieutenant Elias," Zorek said referring to the young male romulan navigating the ship.

"Hello, sir," Elias said smiling widely.

"Hello," Kelaar said smiling a bit wider before turning back to Zorek, "Anything or anyone else I ought to know right now?"

"No, if you need help finding anything Cubius can help you. The rest of the senior members will be at dinner tonight. You will meet them there. I expect you to be at o-seven hundred hours. Any questions, commander?"

"No, sir." Kelaar replied.

"Good. Welcome aboard, commander."

**(STAR TREK)**

Kelaar walked into the dining room to see quite a lively set of people. He immediately recognized Zorek, Cubius, and Sorya, but he had not yet meet the other two romulans. The two immediately saw him and went up to him to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Centurion Tenya." The female with the brown colored hair and soft green said before bowing slightly.

"And I'm Rollore." The male with thick black hair and electric yellow eyes said also bowing. He went to pull out a chair for Kelaar, "Come sit, commander."

Kelaar sat down and Zorek immediately held his hand up to gain the attention of the senior officers.

"Now that we have all arrived." Zorek begun, "I like to discuss our mission. Our ship is now to patrol our borders and keep them safe and those inhabitants within are borders friendly only to us. We are also to keep watch on the Federation. Now this will be a dangerous mission. There have been rumors of disarray among the klingons and now we have been receiving reports from other ships of a new enemy. They are a race of cybernetic beings called Borg looking only to ruthlessly assimilate people and cultures into their own collective. They are a very capable enemy and much more adaptive than any creature we encountered. They are a threat to our empire and must be extinguished. I expect you all to be prepared to face these creatures so if and when you encounter them, you will not be enslaved to be one of their mindless drones. We will leave for the neutral zone on the morrow."

The officers all nodded in understanding each prepared to go to the neutral zone with their commander. The next day, patrolling the neutral zone was rather uneventful.

"So commander, where's all your so called danger?" Sorya asked sarcastically.

"All around us always," Zorek answered more seriously.

"Sir," Elias said, "I'm coming across some difficulties."

"Elaborate, what's wrong?" Zorek asked.

"For some reason the ship isn't going the right direction."

"Cubius, can you check it out?"

"He's right, sir. We are not going the direction intended. Yet, there does not seem to be a problem." Cubius reported.

"Well, can you get it to stop?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid I cannot."

"Seems like we'll be seeing _danger_ sooner than we think." Zorek said looking towards Sorya.

**Author's Note: I know it was mostly introductions, but I still hope you found something entertaining in this. And do review please.**


	3. The Snare

**Author's Note: Another chapter in. I don't own Star Trek or romulans, but I** **did come up with the crew of the T'Murr.**

"We're moving further into the neutral zone, commander!" Elias reported.

"Where are we headed currently?" Zorek asked.

"Toward an M-class planet, sir. Supposedly, uninhabited."

"I think it's time we launch a little investigation. Kelaar, Rollore, Elias you're with me. Cubius you're in charge while we're gone. Do everything you can to slow the ship down." Zorek ordered.

"Yes, sir," Cubius said obediently taking the command position.

Zorek leads his away team to the transporter room.

"Commander, may I ask where we're going?" Kelaar asked.

"We're are going to investigate the class M- planet to see just what exactly has snared our ship." Zorek replied.

The transport down to the surface of the planet finding themselves on a grassland with a few trees. As they look around there seemed to be nothing unusual.

"Commander, do you hear that?" Elias asked.

"Hear wha-" Zorek began interrupted by some strange creatures that seemed to appear out of thin air holding weapons pointed towards them.

"Drop everything!" One of the creatures ordered.

Surrounded by the aliens, Zorek and his crew members had no choice but to drop their weapons.

"Good, now if you try anything, we will destroy you're ship." The creature threatened.

"Why did you bring us here?" Zorek demanded.

"You have strayed into our territory alien! We do not tolerate violations of our law! You must be punished accordingly!"

"We did not know that this was your territory. We were only watching our own boarders. Let us go and we promise to leave your territory peacefully."

"No, you have violated our laws. You will be punished! Now move!" The strange creature said forcing Zorek and his away team to move forward by poking his gun at their backs.

The creatures lead Zorek and his away team to a seemingly empty dessert, but as they moved forward a large arena appeared out of nowhere.

"Your people have impressive cloaking systems. They would be valuable to our empire-"

"We're not interested in your empire!" On of the creatures said interrupting Zorek.

The creatures lead them into the arena where there was a one fat creature sitting on the nicest seat in the stands.

"You will answer to our king, King Perin." A creature ordered.

"Your majesty," Zorek said as if forcing the words, "we mean no harm to you or your people. We strayed into your territory by accident. We will leave immediately and never return if only you let us go."

"No," King Perin replied, "You must prove yourselves worthy first. One of you will fight in my arena in a life or death battle. If they die, you will be imprisoned. If they win, I will allow you and your vessel to leave this planet."

Zorek looked at his crew, "We do not know what we will face. I must fight."

"Commander, I do not believe that is wise!" Kelaar exclaimed.

"Commander, he is correct. I do not think you can survive the battle. I will fight in the arena." Rollore volunteered.

"You sure you want to, Rollore?" Zorek asked unsure.

"I am, besides my abilities give me an advantage none of you will have."

"Okay, Rollore. Just be careful, my brother."

"Always," Rollore said as he turned to King Perin, "I will fight in your arena!"

"So be it," King Perin replied.

The rest of the crew was lead into the stands and Rollore stood alone waiting to compete.

"Commander, I am worried. Don't you think that Rollore might die?" Kelaar asked nervously.

"No, Kelaar. I have full faith in his abilities." Zorek replied.

Soon, the arena gates opened to a colossal black beast that looked like a demon. The beast roared and all can see its razor sharp fangs. The beast swung at Rollore with his claws and Rollore changed into a bird and dodged the blow.

Both Kelaar and the creatures were shocked.

"He's not a romulan!" Kelaar said alarmed.

"Of course, he is not. He is special. I would not have left him fight, if he weren't." Zorek replied.

Rollore changed into a reptile and landed on the beast's head. The beast roared and tried to use his claws to get Rollore off his head, but Rollore dodged each attack. Rollore jumps off the beast's head shifting into a cheetah.

Rollore ran to the other side of the arena and turned around to face the beast shifting into a beast himself. Rollore and the beast fought viciously. The creature scratched Rollore and roared loudly. Rollore's purple blood fell onto the arena floor.

Zorek and the crew gasped in horror, but Rollore quickly tackled the beast onto the floor and kicked its legs relentlessly until he crippled the beast. Rollore walked away from the beast clutching his wounds. He turned back into his lizard form and faced the king.

"I have defeated your monster. Let my friends go!" Rollore demanded.

"You have not killed him." King Perin stated.

"I will not kill your monster!" Rollore exclaimed.

"Very well, I am impressed with you. You are a true warrior with a true heart. Let the prisoners go."

The creatures let Zorek and the crew go.

"How did you know that he would let us go, if you didn't kill the beast?" Kelaar asked.

"I didn't. I do not kill not even animals such as that monster." Rollore answered.

"Enough talk. We need to get you back to the ship now." Zorek said with urgency.

"Yeh good-" Rollore began before he passed out onto the ground from blood loss.

Zorek took out his communicator, "Beam us back up now."

They materialize on the ship and Zorek picked up Rollore and carried him to Tenya.

"What happened?" Tenya asked alarmed.

"He was wounded in battle. He needs help now! Can you help him?" Zorek said asked desperately.

"I can help him, sir. Do not worry!"

Zorek set Rollore down carefully, "Thank you, my sister."

"Anytime."

Zorek goes back to take his command chair.

"You did it, commander. What ever you did worked." Cubius reported.

"I'm afraid at a cost. We must never underestimate the danger here again." Zorek said turning toward Sorya.

"Of course, sir!" Cubius and Sorya said simultaneously.

"We were lucky today. Let's make sure we are prepared for tomorrow. Set coarse for the mining colony." Zorek ordered.

"Coarse set, sir." Elias said.

"Let's go!" Zorek ordered turning to Kelaar, "I need you to check on Centurion Rollore make sure he's okay."

"Yes, sir," Kelaar said before heading to the healer's room.

**Author's Note: That's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed that little adventure. More are ahead. Review please.**


	4. The Mining Colony

**Author's Note: I really wanted to update as I** **got some inspiration in the form of new ideas! This chapter is not completely accurate in the portrayal of** **romulans and remains and the culture, but it** **is as accurate as I could get. I** **don't own romulans or Star Trek.**

Kelaar went into the healer's room hoping for good news about Rollore. Rollore was on a biobed looking a lot better than he had when he did when he was first injured. Kelaar breathed a sigh of relief.

"So he'll be okay, right?" He asked Tenya.

"Thankfully, yes. He lost a significant amount of blood, but he will be able to recover," Tenya replied, "I'm sure his species won't go extinct today."

"Wait... do you mean he is the last of his kind?"

"Yes, he is."

"Wow, that's terrible! It's good that he will be okay." Kelaar commented.

"Yes, it is."

"I got to report to Zorek. He will be happy to hear the good news."

Tenya smiled, "Well, I don't want to hold you here then."

Kelaar went straight to Zorek, "Good news, commander. Rollore will be alright."

Zorek smiled wildly and exclaimed, "That's great! Thanks for checking on him for me."

Kelaar having not expected that reaction at all, smiled, "Err, your welcome, commander."

Zorek stopped smiling instantly and looked troubled, "Unfortunately, I have bad news. We got a message from the mining colony. Someone was murdered. We need to investigate the crime."

Kelaar looked pained and didn't say a word.

"You, Sorya, and Cubius are coming with me." Zorek announced.

"Yes, sir!" The three of them replied almost simultaneously.

They transported down to the mining colony where they were met by a reman slave. He awaited politely for promission to speak.

"You may speak freely and openly." Zorek said.

"Thank you, sir. As you know one of the masters was murdered. I found him dead in one of the mines with a knife in his heart. I do not know who was responsible, but I have been ordered to help you in anyway I know how." The reman said.

"What is your name?" Zorek asked.

"I am Five." The reman replied.

"No, I meant you're real name."

"My name is Jamar, sir."

"Jamar, can you please take us to the scene of the crime?"

Jamar looked at him oddly not at all having expected Zorek to treat him politely, "Y- yes, sir! Of course, sir!"

Jamar quickly took them to the dead romulan man who had a knife protruding from his abdomen where his heart was located. He was surrounded by a green pool of blood. His lifeless blue eyes were open staring blankly upward. Zorek looked at his eyes and looked very disturbed and respectfully closed the lids and muttered a prayer for the dead man to the Elements.

Zorek then carefully studied the knife's hilt before slowly pulling it from the man's abdomen. On the hilt was the symbol of a setleth.

"A Jorani blade." Zorek observed, "May I see your arm Jamar?"

Jamar held out his left arm and Zorek pulled up his sleeve to reveal the same setleth symbol.

"Commander, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you must not believe I am responsible for this." Jamar said.

"No I don't," Zorek admitted, "but your owners have got a lot to explain. Lead me to-"

Before Zorek could finish his order a bomb was heard and the mine shook violently. The roof began to collapse and Zorek quickly pushed Kelaar out of the way. Luckily, it missed Sorya, Cubius, and Jamar. Unluckily, Zorek and Kelaar were trapped in on the other side of the rumble.

"Commander!" Kelaar shouted alarmed seeing Zorek partially covered with debris.

Kelaar raced to get the debris off of him and checked him for signs of life. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he discovered Zorek was still alive. Zorek opened his eyes at Kelaar and looked very pained.

"Y- you saved me, sir," Kelaar stated surprised.

"Yes... and... I... would... do... it... again, if I could." Zorek replied in a weak pained voice.

Kelaar looked at Zorek's injuries concerned, "You need medical attention, sir."

Kelaar took out his communicator and tried to get a hold of anyone on the ship, but failed. He tried to contact anyone, but he failed once again.

"I can't get any communications. There is too much interference." Kelaar announced.

"Don't... worry, commander. I'm... sure... it... will... be... alright." Zorek told him weakly.

"Don't talk, sir. Save your energy."

Zorek nodded ever so slightly.

On the other side of the debris, Sorya, Cubius, and Jamar attempted to move the pile.

"Dammit, this won't work!" Sorya realized.

"How do you think this happened in the first place?" Cubius asked.

"Well, it clearly wasn't a natural cave in and I'm sure I heard a bomb explode." Sorya replied.

"So, this was on purpose?"

"Yes, someone is really going some incredible lengths to make sure we don't find this murderer."

"What do we do, sir?"

"I believe it's about time we questioned the Joranis."

"But what about the commander and the subcommander?"

"I'm sorry, but we will have to worry about whether they're alive or dead and about possible rescue later."

"Of course, sir."

"Jamar, take us to your owners."

"Yes, sir," Jamar said obediently taking Sorya and Cubius to his owners.

The romulan female looked especially uninterested with them.

"What in the worlds could you possibly want?" She asked.

"Only to ask you about your involvement in the murder and the possible murders of my superiors." Sorya replied.

"Oh, please. You really think we had anything to do with it?"

"Well, it was one of your blades that we found on the man's corpse."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I know your family is trained properly in using bombs effectively."

"We are, but we had nothing to do with that explosion."

"Perhaps," Sorya said thoughtfully before quickly pulling the woman's hands into sight. A tiny bit of residue was on her hands and she pulled her hands back quickly.

"Fine! I am no coward. I admit my crimes, but that man Yolron was a fool and you shouldn't have meddled with my affairs!"

"So you killed him?" Sorya asked.

"Yes! I've been planning that fat stupid man's demise for years. I almost got everything right. Almost. He put up too much of a fight. I ended up stabbing him with my own blade by accident. I was intending it to look like a suicide." The woman admitted.

Sorya easily restrained the woman, while taking out a deflector and aiming it at the woman's head.

"And my friends?" Sorya asked threateningly.

"They is some likelihood they survived the cave in. There is still a chance to save them."

Sorya lowered her phaser and looked at her sickened, "You truly are low. You better beg the Elements the praetor does not punish you as harshly as you deserve."

Sorya took her into custody and put her in the ship's brig before she rushed to the healer's room. Rollore was fine now and sitting up on the biobed getting tested by the lower ranking healers to make sure he was okay. Sorya searched for Tenya and found her shortly.

"Tenya, you need to come down to the surface with me. It's possible that Zorek, Kelaar, or both of them will need immediate medical attention." Sorya ordered

"What happened?" Tenya asked.

"No time to explain, " Sorya said urgently and they quickly teleported to the surface where Cubius and many remans where clearing away the debris in an attempt to get to Zorek and Kelaar.

Tenya and Sorya quickly went to help and within a few minutes they make it through the debris. They see Kelaar on his knees beside Zorek holding his hand. Zorek was lying on the ground very pale looking very close to death. Sorya looked horrified and Tenya rushed over to him.

"It will be okay, commander," Tenya lied gently looking rather grave not knowing whether Zorek would live or die.

**Author's Note: Horrible cliffhanger I** **know. Review and tell me what you think please.**


	5. Brothers

**Author's Note: Still writing this because I can. Don't own romulans... still.**

Zorek was put on a stretcher, rushed out of the mine and beamed directly into the healer's room. The healers instantly gave him their full attention as he was in a critical state and very close to death. Kelaar stayed by Zorek hoping that he would live, but at the same time was very worried that he would die. Tenya shouted orders back and forth and the healers went to do what they told. It was a bit chaotic, but at least it seemed that Zorek may possibly pull through.

"Elements, please let Zorek be okay," Kelaar muttered under his breath and slowly and thanks to the hard work of the healers, Zorek began showing signs of major improvement. Zorek groaned slightly and opened his eyes.

"You're going to be okay, commander," Tenya said relieved to see him improving and glad her statement was no longer a lie.

"Thank you, Tenya," Zorek said.

"Don't mention it, sir. It is my job." Tenya replied.

Zorek turned to Kelaar, "Commander, why are you here?"

"I- I wanted to see if you would be okay, sir. I was worried that you wouldn't make it. I gave Sorya command until further notice." Kelaar replied.

"Thank you for your concern, commander."

"Sir, you might want to know that Sorya and Cubius caught the murderer."

"Good, I'll have to remember to congratulate them for their success."

"Sir?"

"Yes, commander?"

"Thanks again for saving me."

"It was really no trouble."

"No, sir. It was and I appreciate what you did for me. In fact, I got you a little thank you present." Kelaar said showing him a bottle that he was hiding behind his back. It was a bottle of romulan ale that clearly had been saved for years.

"I was saving it for a very special occasion," Kelaar began, "but I thought it would be better for you to have it."

Zorek took the bottle and studied it carefully, "Thank you, my brother. I think we should share it sometime."

Kelaar smiled, "That would be nice, sir."

**(STAR TREK)**

When Zorek was better, he returned to his command.

"Glad to see you're alright, sir." Rollore commented.

"And you as well," Zorek replied back.

"So what's our next mission, sir?"

"We are to report to outpost number sixteen. There's news of a possible federation starship near there."

"What would a federation ship be doing there? That isn't a good point to attack nor are there any diplomatic discussions held there."

"That's what we're supposed to figure out. Apparently, they had already attacked a harmless vessel and had taken two boys as prisoners."

"But why? What could they possibly be after?"

"I don't know, centurion, and I don't like it." Zorek replied, "Elias, set a coarse and go."

"Yes, sir," Elias said following his orders.

They arrived at outpost sixteen within a few hours.

"Federation starship being picked up by our scanners." Cubius stated.

"Shields up, be on alert, and hail that vessel." Zorek ordered.

"They aren't answering our hails, sir. They're firing up their weapons." Rollore stated.

"Why? What do they want? The federation is so war preventive." Zorek said to himself.

"I suggest evasive maneuvers, sir." Kelaar said.

"Go ahead."

Kelaar took Elias's controls and they dodged the photon torpedoes from the federation vessel.

"Sir, those blasts were aimed to destroy us!" Rollore exclaimed.

"Suggestions?" Zorek asked.

"Don't fight back, sir. I have a feeling this all might be a trap." Kelaar said.

"Continue evading," Zorek ordered, "Kelaar, I need you to come with me."

"What are we going to do, sir?"

"We're going to transport on that ship undetected, find out if they really have kidnapped two boys, rescue them if so, and deter them from the inside."

"Sir, won't they detect us?"

"Not if we use a different frequency that they can't detect."

"Isn't that technology still experimental?"

"Yes, commander. I can get someone else if you aren't up for this."

"A mission isn't a mission without danger. Let's go."

They teleported onto the federation vessel. It took long for them to materialize onto the ship, but they both made it on the vessel whole. The snuck through the ship with their deflectors on stun and made it safely to the brig without any trouble. Their were many security officers in the brig that turned their attention from the two romulan boys to Zorek and Kelaar.

Fire was exchanged back and forth. Zorek and Kelaar dodged the fire and stunned three security guards. One of the remaning officers shot at Zorek and Kelaar stepped in front of it and was hit instead. He fell to the floor pained.

Zorek seemed very angry and quickly shot down the remaining security officers. He went to the control panel and released the two romulan boys. He noticed one of the security officers were dead, but he didn't bother questioning it.

"You two are safe now. The federation can't mess with you anymore." Zorek assured them in romulan.

The younger of the two nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Zorek took out his communicator, "Three to beam up. Please beam up Kelaar to the healers. I'm not coming. I still got work to do."

The children and Kelaar are beamed up. Zorek went on to sabotage the ship alone. He knew a lot about federation starships from training and used that to find empty little tunnels to go through to get to the engine room.

The officers were on alert, but Zorek was sneaky. He managed to adequately mess up the ship without even being seen. The officers there exchanged concerned looks.

"Systems aren't functioning properly. We're going to have to retreat, captain," The head engineer said over his communicator.

Zorek smiled at his success and even managed to change the settings on a teleporter and beam himself back onto his own ship.

"Sir, you did it." Rollore stated, "The federation vessel is retreating."

"The mission was successful. That federation vessel is gone for a time." Zorek said, "I want you to take command so I could thank my left hand man."

"You are referring to Kelaar?" Rollore asked.

"Yes, he took a shot for me. I owe him thanks."

"I will hold command until you return commander."

Zorek went straight to the healer's room to see Kelaar. When Kelaar opened his eyes, Zorek spoke.

"It seems to me my brother that we are now even."

Kelaar smiled, "I wouldn't let my good friend get hurt."

Zorek smiled back, "Neither could I."

"So what's are next mission, sir."

"To investigate a space anomaly."

"Sounds fun."

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. I'm certainly having a bit of fun with this. Hope you are too.**


	6. Missing

**Author's Note: Hope you are enjoying the story! Here's another chapter! Took a** **little bit because I was in the hospital again. Star Trek is not mine... still.**

"Commander, these readings they're not like anything I've seen before! This can't be good." Cubius stated.

"Centurion-"

Cubius disappeared and Zorek sat up in his chair looking alarmed.

"Centurion?! Cubius!" Zorek exclaimed looking around and not seeing him.

The other crew members looked around also alarmed. Many of them exchanged worried and fearful looks.

"Check the ship's scanners!" Zorek exclaimed.

Sorya looked at the scanners, "He's not on the ship, sir. He's gone. No sign of him anywhere"

Zorek looked down sadly, "Oh no."

**(STAR TREK)**

Cubius looked around shocked to find himself on a lifeless planet. It was cold and snowing. The ground was looked like metal covered with ice. Lightning flashed in the distance and the thunder boomed loudly.

Cubius shivered in the cold not really thinking much of how he got here in the first place. He walked carefully across the metal ground avoiding ice toward a cave. Once he was shielded by the snow, he got out his communicator and tried to call anyone from the ship, but the communicator didn't work. He tried outside the cave as well to the same result. Cubius shivered more violently once inside the cave again.

"What do I do?" Cubius asked to himself.

It seemed only to get colder and Cubius looked around for anything to help him start a fire to keep warm. He found a few rocks and some sticks and managed to make a small flame. The fire was warm, but the outside temperature got colder.

"I got to keep moving. If I freeze to death at least it'd be slower." Cubius said to himself standing up and pacing around the fire.

A growl echoed through the cave and Cubius looked around fearfully hoping it was just his imagination, but it wasn't. A big creature jumped out of the darkness of the cave right at him. Cubius ran out of the cave followed by the creature. The creature pounced onto Cubius and he felt a pain shoot up his spine.

Cubius acted fast maneuvering around as best and as quickly as he could to get out his deflector and shot at the creature. Luckily, the creature was hit by the shot. Hurt, the creature whined and ran away from Cubius and further into the cave.

"Guess this place isn't totally lifeless," Cubius said to himself, "Guess I should probably find a different shelter before that thing comes back to get me."

Cubius moved as carefully and quickly still feeling the pain from when the creature pounced onto him. He went rather slowly across the metallic surface hoping to find a shelter or anything that could help him build one, but the planet looked barren.

Just when Cubius thought things couldn't be more bleak, he slipped and feel hard onto the cold icy ground. More pain shot through his body and he could hear a sickening crack of his bones breaking. He yelled out in pain and the sound echoed across the landscape without an answer.

"No, please. No," Cubius said trying to hold back tears of despair.

He tried to stand only to discover what he feared most. His leg was definately broken. Cubius desperately dragged himself across the snowy icy surface determined not to give up. He shivered in the cold. He began to notice his skin turning a greyish color. He began to lose hope of making it back alive.

"Elements please grant me strength," Cubius begged over and over again to no avail.

Cubius abruptly began to feel really hot and looked at the snow confused. He rolled up his sleeves and began feeling like he was on fire yet it was snowing hard. Cubius loss total sense of where he was. What was once a snowy metallic landscape seemed to become a scorching hot and very dry desert.

Cubius, completely out of it, began stripping down till he had nothing on at all. In reality, it still snowed and the temperature was incredibly low, but Cubius continued to have very powerful hallucinations. He no longer knew where he was or what was really happening.

"Dammit, itstoohot." Cubius slurred covering himself with snow, "Maybe ifshield mewitdirt."

Soon, everything began to look darker around Cubius and images had begun quickly flashing through his mind. He felt an odd sense of cold before he felt a comforting warmth. In the long darkness, he saw a light and slowly began to drift toward it.

**(STAR TREK)**

"I think we found Cubius, sir, but he's barely alive. He's dying out there. Even if we bring him back, he might not make it." Sorya said sadly.

"If you can get a lock on his signal, send him straight to the healers," Zorek said standing up and running to the healer's room hoping to see Cubius there.

Zorek watched with horror as Cubius was beamed aboard. Cubius's uniform was gone, his skin was pale and grey, and he looked much more dead than alive. Zorek broke down into tears seeing his comrade in such a dire condition. Part of him knew, it was extremely unlikely Cubius will pull through.

"Oh the Elements!" Zorek exclaimed.

The healers quickly covered him up and had to give him several hyposprays just to keep him alive.

Tenya, looking at Cubius, had a grave expression over her face, "Sir, even if he does pull through, it will take a while to get him back and it won't be easy for him."

"I will give the crew a chance to see him just in case." Zorek stated.

"Good idea, sir. It might help increase his spirits, if he stops hallucinating." Tenya said.

Zorek looked at Cubius both sad and worried. He walked up to Cubius who was awake, but not aware to what was going around him. He was muttering incognizantly and looked lost and confused.

Zorek took Cubius's cold hand gently and whispered into his ear, "It will be alright my friend."

Cubius continued to look uncomfortable and tossed quite violently back and forth. Zorek stayed by him tears falling down his face hoping his comrade would pull through alive. He took out his communicator preparing to notify his crew of the worst. He prepared to send the message of Cubius's death.

**Author's Note: Well... don't forget to review. Please?**


	7. The Color Grey

**Author's Note: Finally making some updates. Enjoy! Nothing is mine except most of the characters. Oh and if this chapter seems strange in some parts that's because the character is hallucinating.**

Cubius awoke to near darkness feeling as if he was detached from his limbs. He saw someone standing over him and he whimpered in fear not remembering where he was or who the person was. He felt real cold and shivered quite violently. The motion made him feel really sick.

Cubius tried to move, but his body wouldn't really respond. He managed to barely lift his head and turn it before he emptied the contents of his stomach. He felt a gentle comforting touch and some of his fear and anxiety disappated.

He could hear the sound of someone talking, but they sounded very far away as if the were on the other side of the room and not right next to him. Cubius tried to speak, but it was incredibly difficult. It exhausted him. He began to feel himself drifting off again.

"No Cubius, stay- stay with me. Stay with me." Cubius heard from a voice that seemed miles away.

He did his best to listen to the voice and as best as he could he tried not to drift away from it. It was hard.

**(STAR TREK)**

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped him and he saw the Elements standing in front of him. Cubius immediately bowed down respectfully.

"It is time for judgement, Cubius." The Archelement said to him.

"Yes, masters. I respect whatever decision you make."

"You have been kind and patient," Water said.

"And have held back appropriately, " Air said.

"And you are a strong worthy warrior," Earth said.

"But you are too negative. And cynical to the point that you have been cruel and caused suffering. How do you answer to that?" Fire said.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I swear. I'm so sorry. Please, give me another chance."

"The Elements have decided and we say no. You are to spend eternity in hell." The Archelement said.

"No please! I didn't mean to hurt anybody! Please!" Cubius begged and screamed as he was dragged down towards hell.

**(STAR TREK)**

Cubius sat up alert finding himself chained to a bed. He panicked as his sight cleared and what looked like demons stood over him laughing. He struggled hard against them and screamed, but they only laughed and laughed. They took the chains off of him and grapped him and Cubius struggled harder as they lead him to a fire. They threw him in and he screamed in pain, but they continued to laugh.

One of the black ink like humanoid figures approach him and stabbed him over and over again with his claws. Cubius felt incredible pain in his leg, ribs, back, and shoulder where the creature stabbed him, but despite his screams the creature only laughed. He could feel tears streaming down his face and he begged the demon to stop.

**(STAR TREK)**

Darkness came and when the light returned again, Cubius found himself on Romulus near what they called the Dark Forest. He navigated the forest easily heading back home, but he gasped in surprise and horror as his path was blocked by a huge feline with bloody teeth bared at him.

Under one of its front paws was his commander Zorek dead with a pool of blood surrounding him. He cried in agony at his death and the creature eyed him and pounced on him. Cubius fought hard against it but it held him down hard.

"Cubius, Cubius, Cubius," he heard called and he feared demons again, but found himself in the healer's room on the ship with some healers standing over him holding his ground.

"What- what just happened?" He crooked weakly.

"You were severely hypothermic and got really sick. I think something on the planet gave you an infection. You've been hallucinating on and off for over a week." Hydra told him.

"But- but I'm safe?" Cubius crooked.

"Yes, thankfully I found something that seems to be combating the illness you had. I think you're going to be okay, but I'm going to keep you here in the healer's room for a while just in case." Hydra said.

"Is Zorek okay?"

"Yes, he's worried about you and has visited to check on your health. He was one of the many of the crew that came to see you. He just came the most out of everyone."

"I almost died. Didn't I?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason," Cubius lied.

"Hey, you're alright now."

Cubius nodded still very haunted from the hallucinations he had experienced.

**Author's Note: So was this good? Tell me please.**


	8. Chatter

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this. I will never own Star Trek or romulans. Sorry for the short chapter. This was all I could come up with.**

After a few days, Cubius recovered completely. Haunted by the hallucinations he saw he began acting kinder and stayed positive. Zorek noticed Cubius's strange behavior and decided to approach him.

"Cubius is there something wrong?" Zorek asked.

"I'm bother by one of the hallucinations I saw. The Elements had decided I would go to areinnye ." Cubius replied.

"Cubius, I know you're a good person. I believe you won't go to areinnye."

"But what if what I saw was real?"

"You won't be alone then my brother. I will follow you to the depths of areinnye."

Cubius smiled, "Thank you. I'm going to celebrate being alive."

Kelaar noticed how talkative Cubius is and he decided to have a little fun with it.

"Hey, Cubius how about a bet. I'll give you one of my best bottles of romulan ale if you can talk all night." Kelaar said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Cubius replied.

Cubius literally talked thoughout the night. Many people were annoyed except for Zorek and Kelaar. Kelaar gives him the bottle of romulan ale.

"We were just given vacation time. I think we all deserve a drink." Zorek said.

Sometime after Zorek said that most of the crew members drank a lot of romulan ale. Zorek was drunk when the alert came on. He rushed to a bridge and figured out they were approaching a planet fast. Having no way out because of already crossing the atmosphere, Zorek took the controls and crash landed the ship. To his horror he realized they were now in Federation territory.

**Author's Note: Was that good? Please revoew. Please. Don't make me beg.**


	9. The Duke of Cake

**Author's Note: Enjoy! Sorry this update took so long.**

"Sir, it seems we crash landed into federation territory!" Elias said.

"I knew that. I guess the party is over." Zorek said rather disappointed.

"No, sir. The party doesn't have to end. Screw the federation. I just got our replicators to replicate a few cakes. We wouldn't want this human desert to be wasted." Cubius said.

Zorek thought a bit before he laughed, "Well, then let's keep the party going! The federation can kiss our asses!"

Elias smiled glad the party didn't have to end, "Whatever you say, sir."

"It will give me a chance to try this human desert. I want to know what in the worlds they like about it so much."

"Well commander, you do get first slice."

Zorek cut a slice out of the cake and tried just a little bit of it. After that, he quickly ate his slice as if it would disappear and ate three more slices before anybody else could get a slice.

"Commander, you should slow down before you get sick." Elias said.

"But I love this cake! Why haven't we tried this before?!"

"Because it was a human desert and human food is usually disgusting." Kelaar said.

Zorek laughed and then look a bit pained. He clutched his stomach and paled significantly.

"Commander?" Kelaar asked looking worried.

"Commander, I think- I don't feel so-" Zorek said before he collapsed on the ground. He groaned in pain before he threw up on the floor.

"Zorek! Get the healers in here now! And nobody touch that cake!"

Kelaar kneeled down next to him, "Don't worry. Help will come soon."

"The federation-" Zorek began weakly before pointing behind Kelaar.

Kelaar turned around to see federation officers pointing phasers at him. He put his hands up and looked a bit scared as they approached Zorek.

"There's something wrong with this one," A federation officer said.

"Better get him to Sick Bay." Another federation officer said.

"And the other romulans?"

"Keep them here. We have no room in the brig for all of these romulans. But do take the ranked officers."

"Yes sir."

They began taking the higher ranked officers to the brig. They had the stun Cubius because he struggled against them. After Cubius was stunned nobody else tried to fight back.

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy that? Hope you did! 8D!**


	10. The Great Escape

**Chapter 10: The Great Escape:**

**Author's Note: Still going with this one. I own nada (nothing).**

Zorek found himself in a brightly lit room surrounded by federation doctors. He no longer felt sick. A federation officer walked in looking not too pleased.

"You're pathetic for a commander. Getting sick from cake that was replicated wrong. Having a party while in federation territory. What's wrong with you, romulan?" The officer said.

"The crew and I like having some fun." Zorek refuted.

"Fun? Or are you up to something?"

"We aren't up to anything. The only reason we are in your territory was because of an accident. But if you let us go we might be able to get the ship going and leave here for good."

"Not even going to happen ro-"

"Call me commander. My name is not romulan."

"Okay, commander we aren't letting you go until we're sure you aren't up to something."

Zorek looks a bit uncomfortable knowing that process will take a long time. Meanwhile, back on the ship Elias is attempting to create some order over choas. Officers are fighting over who is the most superior and over who will take over the ship in the case of the senior members's death.

"Hey, stop arguing!" Elias yelled and every gets quiet, "Now that I have your attention we need to help our fellow brothers and sisters escape. They are most likely in the brig. We need to devise a plan to break them out of there."

"But how?" Someone asked.

"We work together."

They talked over the plan and a few that could pass as vulcans disguised themselves as vulcans and were able to walk freely on the federation ship.

They then brought a special emitter to counter the force fields and waved their captured comrades over. They then used the crawl ways to make it off the federation ship. They went back to their own ship and were about to celebrate their victory when they noticed Zorek was missing.

"Where's Zorek?" Kelaar asked.

"He must be in their Sick Bay." Sorya replied.

"I think I can beam him back."

Kelaar beams Zorek back just in time.

"They were sending security officers over. I think they were about to torture me for information." Zorek said.

"Doesn't seem like federation." Cubius said.

"I know," Zorek replied, "We got to get them back somehow."

Elias smiled, "I have an idea."

**Author's Note: Laughs evilly. Yep, things are going to go down. 8D!**


	11. Wedding Crashers

**Chapter 11: Wedding Crashers:**

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to get a little bit sad so** **be prepared. I don't own romulans but I really wish I** **did. :P.** **Enjoy the story.**

"You have an idea, Elias? What is it?" Zorek asked.

"We can crash the wedding of the security officer that locked up our brothers and sisters."

Zorek smiled, "I like the idea of ruining a wedding."

"We can use the same trick we used to get our brothers and sisters out of the brig." Elias said.

"Let's do it."

"Really, commander."

"Well, we have time. There are no new missions to go on so we can do this."

Elias smiled, "We'll prepare then."

It took a long time for Zorek and the others to dress up like vulcans.

"Wait, why is the pilot coming with us?" Kelaar asked.

"It was his idea and I respect him," Zorek replied, "Please do not question me again."

"Yes, sir."

They all went to the wedding dressed as vulcans and drew little attention. They then interrupted the captain who was marrying the couple by asking a lot of logical questions. When the couple read their vows, they did all they could to turn attention their way.

When the couple finally got the chance of saying "I do", Zorek and his crew wrecked havoc on the after wedding ceremony. Zorek tried not to laugh as he was having a really good time. Elias seemed to have fun too.

One of the officers looked suspicious of Elias and began following him around.

Zorek quietly to the rest of the crew, "I think they're beginning to figure us out. Go back to the ship."

"But sir-" Sorya began.

"Just go."

They followed Zorek's order and went back to the ship. Zorek kept close eye on Elias ready to jump in and save him if necessary. Several officers begin to surround Elias.

"So, you must be a romulan. It would explain all the trouble you caused. Tell us what you are and tell me where your friends are," A federation officer said to Elias.

Zorek ran towards Elias not caring if he got discovered.

"No, you assumption is not true," Elias said with an emotionless expression, "I am a vulcan."

"I beg to differ, romulan."

He took out a phaser and shot at Elias.

"No!" Zorek shouted trying to get there fast enough.

Elias was hit and Zorek pushed him away too late. Zorek realized he failed to save Elias and began to cry when he realized Elias was dead. The federation officer just stared wide eyed. His hands were shaking and he was still holding his phaser up.

"Why did you kill him? You didn't have to kill him!" Zorek yelled while crying over the loss of his crewman.

"I- I- thought this was set on stun." The officer said.

"Well, it wasn't!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not!"

Security took Zorek away and he didn't even bother to fight still emotional because of Elias's death.

His crew managed to rescue him, but he didn't seem to care. Once they were safe on the T'Murr, the security officer of his ship, Sorya questioned him.

"What happened? Where's Elias? We lost his signal." Sorya asked.

"Elias was shot by a phaser. He didn't make it. He's dead." Zorek replied.

Sorya looked taken a back and sad, "Elements help us all. I'm sorry, sir."

"We're going to honor him. Tell the praetor the bad news."

"Yes, sir."

The "funeral" for Elias was quite unlike the human tradition. Nobody spoke. Instead, they all marked their own faces with black ink, saluted in romulan fashion, and moved on to their business.

Zorek was the only one who cried. The rest of the crew held back out of respect. Once the ceremony was over, Zorek began taking the crew back to Romulus.

On the way there Zorek said, "We're going to need a new pilot. If anybody has any suggestions, you should speak now."

"We can take on my cousin Jalad," Cubius said, "He's loyal, hard working, and brave. He's a fine warrior."

"I will consider taking on your cousin."

"Thank you, sir."

Zorek looked at the empty station and sighed. He was not able to imagine anyone but Elias acting as pilot. Everything that happened just didn't register to him. He went to bed as early as possible and told the crew that he was too emotionally incompetent to stay in command.

Kelaar took over command of the ship a little bit reluctantly and he did his best not to question Zorek. As soon as his shift was over, he headed to Zorek's room to talk to him.

**Author's Note: I really don't know what to say. I hope someone reviews.**


	12. The Life of Kelaar

**Chapter 12: The Life of Kelaar:**

**Author's Note: I'm just writing because I feel like it. I don't own Star Trek.**

Zorek was in his room crying which was very peculiar for a high ranking romulan to do, but he did it anyways. Wet ink was all over his face.

Kelaar knocked on the door not really knowing what exactly to expect. Zorek answered the door. He looked like a total train wreck.

"Can I come in, sir?" Kelaar asked.

Zorek nodded yes and Kelaar stepped inside the room. The room was big and perfectly orderly. Everything was neat and organized. The room looked very military like save the picture of a beautiful romulan and another picture of a romulan child about the age of about three months.

"Is there anything you like to talk about, sir?" Kelaar asked politely.

"Yes, there is something I don't get. Why didn't the officer know his phaser was not on stun? And if he did know, why did he shoot Elias? Why did he lie to me?" Zorek asked in a sad and irritated tone.

"I don't know how to answer that, sir, but I certainly know what it's like to be in that federation officer's position."

"Really? Explain."

"I killed once. It wasn't ordered or mandatory at all. It was just one really bad accident. Back when I was just a uhlan my best friend and I were assigned to watch over the reman slaves. We were supposed to have our weapons on stun. While on duty, my friend tried to rape one of the reman woman. The other officers did nothing about it even though I begged for them to. So, I pushed my friend away from the woman and we fought for a while. He kicked the weapon out of my hand. I grabbed his and thinking it was on stun and shot at him, but it wasn't on stun and I completely disintegrated him. I didn't even get in trouble with it. In fact, just the opposite happened. The other officers cheered for me. They cheered," Kelaar said beginning to cry a little, "Sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize. I too know what it's like to lose someone important to you in fact I-" Zorek began getting interrupted by his communicator, "What is it?"

"Sir, we ran into a klingon battle cruiser." Sorya said over the communicator.

"What?! How the in the worlds did they get so close to Romulus? Sorya, I'm on my way. Don't lose sight of that klingon ship. Use force if necessary." Zorek replied over the communicator.

"Yes, sir."

Zorek came quickly and Kelaar followed him. They were both exhausted, but very alert. Both of them knew they couldn't sleep now. They needed to do everything to save Romulus from an unexpected klingon attack.

"Hail the klingon vessel." Zorek ordered.

"They are answering our call."

"On screen."

A klingon captain appeared on the viewer. He was very big and had battle scars on his face. Clearly he was a strong and capable warrior.

Zorek was also very experienced in combat. His body was well toned. He looked both strong and determined.

"I see you've seen your share of battles." Zorek said.

"And you as well." The klingon replied.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Why did you break the federation's treaty?"

"We are here for revenge."

"Revenge? What did we ever do to you? Attacking Romulus would only hurt a lot of civilians."

"That's not our mission, commander."

"Then what is your mission, klingon?!"

The transmittion cut off.

"Sorya, ready the weapons. We may have no other choice but to fight against them. I want to be prepared."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, what do you think the klingons are up to?" Kelaar asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Zorek replied, "Sorya, if you can, send a message out to all our ships and tell them what is going on. If this is going to turn into a battle, it would be better not to be alone. I hope it's not true, but it is highly probable that the klingons didn't come alone."

"I'll do what I can, sir."

"Good. Be alert."

The alert went on and the shields went up. Zorek hoped to the elements that this wouldn't end in disaster.

**Author's Note: So did you like the chapter? Review.**


	13. Klingons

**Chapter 13: Klingons:**

**Author's Note: I'm** **back! 8D! I don't own Star Trek or romulans. I'm** **going to say in advance that there's a little moment between Zorek and Cubius that you might not like, but please forgive me for it. I'm** **just trying to stick to how my characters are.**

"They are firing at us! Should we attack them, sir?" Sorya asked.

"Yes, do it. Fire the photon torpedoes." Zorek replied.

"Direct hit, sir."

Sorya gasped, "There's about seven klingon ships coming at us."

"Oh no."

"What do we do?"

"We-

Sorya, Kelaar, and Rollore are beamed away leaving only Zorek and Cubius.

"What in the worlds? How did they do that through the shields?"

"They must have worked together to find a way, sir." Cubius replied.

The ship was shot at multiple times. Zorek and Cubius both worked to fire back, but there were just too many klingon ships.

"There are too many of them!" Zorek shouted.

"I don't believe we can win against them, sir." Cubius said as the ship began to shake badly from the klingons's attacks.

"Dammit, there has be a way!" Zorek yelled.

"Zorek, we have to surrender."

"Fine, but promise me one thing Cubius."

"What sir?"

"Don't tell the others that I did this."

"Did wha-"

Cubius was cut off by Zorek kissing him passionately.

Cubius pushed him away gently, "Zorek, this isn't right. Not us. Amity may be gone but she loved you and you love her. I can't let myself get in the way of that and don't worry I won't tell anyone. This will be between us no matter what."

Zorek nodded, "You're right, Cubius. I'm sorry I did what I did. I only did it because I thought we would die and I always sort of liked you."

Cubius smiled, "Don't be sorry, sir."

"Okay."

Just before they surrendered to the klingons, more romulan ships came to aid them and they shot at the klingon ships.

"Cubius, tell them about our missing crew members. I don't want them to blow up the klingon ships with some of my comrades being prisoners there."

"I already did, sir. They said they got our comrades safe."

"Good."

A klingon beamed onto the ship and went to attack Cubius.

"Cubius!" Zorek shouted before hitting the klingon hard in the face and knocking him to the floor.

The klingon growled.

Zorek grew irritated and wrapped his hands around the klingons throat and sat on top of him, "You bastard! How dare you try and attack my friend?"

"You are just a dirty romulan and so is your friend. Your lives mean nothing."

Zorek looked pissed and dramatically tightened his grip. The klingon began to struggle for air, but Zorek only tightened his grip more.

Eventually, the klingon died and Zorek let go and stared at his hands. Once, he got over the shock of killing someone, his lips upturned slightly and he felt a strange feeling of pleasure. Zorek was a bit confused as this was the first man he ever killed and he had expected to feel guilty, but he didn't.

"You okay, sir?" Cubius asked.

"Yeh," Zorek said unsure.

He stared at the klingon for a while unable to look away.

"Are you disturbed, sir?" Cubius asked.

"No, Cubius, strangely I'm not." Zorek answered.

"If you say so, sir."

Zorek eventually looked away, "Send a message to the other ships. I want to know if any of them figured out what the klingons were doing so deep in our territory."

"Yes, sir."

"We are getting a message back, sir. Commander Tomalak wants to talk to you."

"On screen."

Tomalak came on screen, "I got you crewmates here with me, commander. I hope you weren't to worried."

"I knew that. Have you found out what the klingons wanted?"

"Yes, we have. It seems there after a rare and valuable resource we have in our possession."

"What kind of resource?"

"Let's just say it's a powerful resource capable of instantly discovering cloaked vessels. It's still in the experimental stage of coarse, but with this we will be capable of destroying klingon threats easily."

"So they wanted to destroy this resource before we could use it to destroy them?"

"Yes."

"Hmmph... I have to thank you commander for saving us."

"Don't mention it."

The screen cut off and Zorek's crew was beamed back abroad the ship.

"Good to have you guys back." Zorek said smiling.

"Good to have you back to, sir." Sorya said, "So what are we doing now."

Zorek smiled widely and Sorya waited for his reply.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter! 8D!**


	14. Infestation

**Chapter 14: Infestation:**

**Author's Note: Another chapter for you ChK and for anybody else that's reading if there is anybody else... I don't own** **romulans or Star Trek.**

"We pick up and welcome are new crewman and celebrate our victory." Zorek replied smiling.

"Sounds fun," Sorya said.

They picked up Jalad who was trying his best to look confident. His cousin Cubius smiled at him and Zorek had a hint of sadness on his face.

"Excuse me," Zorek said leaving.

Jalad looked worried thinking to himself that he screwed up or made the commander disappointed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Don't worry it's not you. Zorek just doesn't deal well with death." Kelaar told him.

Jalad nodded, "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry I'll talk to him. We're pretty good friends." Kelaar said before going off in the direction Zorek went.

"Sorry about that," Sorya said, "It's really not your fault. I'm Sorya and I welcome you on board. I'll give you a tour if you like or I'll introduce you to everyone here or if you like you can start your duties."

"I know everyone here and I know my way around the ship. Cubius told me already. If I may I will begin my duties now." Jalad said.

"As you wish."

Meanwhile, Kelaar found Zorek sitting in a hallway shaking and crying.

"Are you willing to tell a friend what's wrong?" Kelaar asked.

"I'm sad about Elias still mostly because it reminds me so much of a past loss." Zorek replied.

"You can tell me everything."

"I lost my wife and son. My wife Amity was everything I could have wanted. She was smart, kind, beautiful, loving... but she died when she gave birth to our son Tr'Von. I raised him by myself until he got very sick and died at four months in my arms."

Kelaar looked sad, "I'm so sorry, sir. Do you want to tell me anything else?"

"After Tr'Von died, I began looking to Elias like a son. That's why his death pains me so much. I can't just let him go. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Zorek. Look everything will be alright, okay? I'll be here for you. I'm your friend. I'll always be here for you."

Zorek hugged Kelaar tightly still crying and Kelaar hugged him back gently and did his best to comfort him. Neither of them noticed some sort of strange little insect flying by them.

Sorya was in control during Zorek's absence from the bridge.

"Sir, there's some sort of insect in here." Jalad said.

"Insect? How could an insect get in the ship?"

"I don't know, sir, but it's very annoying. Do I have permission to kill it?"

"I'm not sure that would be wise. We don't know what this species is. Perhaps we can learn from it. Rollore, do you think you can communicate with it?"

Rollore stuck out his tongue by habit trying to avoid eating the unfamiliar insect, "I can try."

Rollore shifted into an insect somewhat similar and tried his best to communicate with it. When he is done, he shifts back into his romulan form.

"It seems to act purely on instinct and is only interested in food and sex." Rollore announced.

"Perhaps it is not a species worthy of interaction with us." Sorya said, "You are free to get rid of it Jalad."

"Thank you, sir."

As soon as he killed the insect more came from seemingly out of nowhere. Soon, insects were found all over the ship and the ship became infested.

"How did those insects get in here?" Sorya asked.

"I don't know, but we're getting reports from all over the ship. It's an infestation." Jalad reported.

"We need Zorek and Kelaar so they could help us get rid of these things."

"Why don't we just beam them off?"

"That's actually a good idea, Jalad. Beam the insects off."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, you're not going to like this but all of transporters are offline."

"Dammit, I'm calling Zorek and Kelaar."

Zorek and Kelaar were sitting in the hallway talking not noticing the insects multiplying from nowhere when Zorek's communicator went off.

"It seems like the ship is infested with insects somehow." Zorek replied.

"How?" Kelaar asked.

"No one knows, but they seem to multiply out of nowhere."

"They have to be multiplying somewhere. If we find the source, we may be able to get rid of the insects... They're in here."

"I've noticed. Come on Kelaar let's find that source."

Zorek sent Sorya a message to tell her what he was going to do and then he and Kelaar went to find out where the insects were breeding and being born.

Sorya looked at her communicator, "Zorek says Kelaar and him are looking for where the insects are multipying. I suppose we could help him by finding out how to get rid of them when he finds it."

"I think I can get the transports back online." Jalad announced.

"Great, we can use that to get rid of these things for good."

Jalad worked on getting the transporters back while Zorek and Kelaar looked for where all the insects were coming from. Meanwhile, the rest of the ship was in a bit of choas. The crew members began to act strangely and argued for no reason.

"Jalad, why are a smart ass so much?" Sorya asked angrily.

"What sir?" Jalad asked confused.

"You heard me! I'm calling you a smart ass! Why don't you defend yourself you weak piece of shit?!"

"Sir, I believe you should get some rest. You're not yourself."

"Get some rest?! I don't need no damn rest! What did I say about be a smart ass?!"

"Well at least I'm not an ugly whore!" Jalad shouted and immediately looked surprised by what he said.

"Stop it both of you!" Cubius said, "Clearly some forces are making us pissy at each other. It's likely connected with the presence of those insects."

"You're right. We got to get those insects off the ship now before we rip each other to shreads." Sorya said.

They began also looking for where all the insects were coming from. Luckily, Kelaar found the insect eggs before Sorya and Jalad started arguing again. Jalad had successfully fixed the teleporters and Zorek was able to teleport the insect eggs away. The insects left to look for their eggs and soon the whole ship was insect free. Zorek messaged his crew the good news. For now the ship was safe.

**Authors** **Note: Did you enjoy it?**


	15. Memories

**Chapter 15: Memories:**

**Author's Note: Yet, another chapter in. I don't own romulans and I don't own Star Trek.**

"Sir, we are picking up strange readings." Kelaar said.

"What do you mean strange readings?" Zorek asked.

"I can't explain it but-"

"Commander?"

"Uh Zorek, you might want to look behind you."

Zorek turned around to find that behind him was Romulus. How it was possible he didn't even know, but when he turned around again the ship and the rest of the bridge crew were gone.

"Kelaar, do you know how this happened?"

"I have no idea, sir."

"Well, whatever is happening we have to get to the bottom of it. Let's look around."

"Okay, sir."

They walked around and saw a younger version of Zorek leaving a house and crying. They both looked shocked.

"You stay out of my house! I will not raise a gay son!" Zorek's father yelled.

Kelaar looked somewhat surprised.

"I'm bisexual." Zorek explained.

"Okay."

"Okay? Wait a minute. Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yeh, I really have no problem with it."

Zorek smiled slightly, "You're okay, Kelaar."

Kelaar smiled back and then looked serious, "Maybe we should follow your younger self."

"Yeh, there's nothing else to do anyways. Let's go." Zorek said beginning to go follow himself.

"Zorek, how do you suppose this happened?"

"I don't know, but we must be trapped in my memories."

"What about the rest of the crew? Do you suppose they got trapped here or inside others memories?"

"I don't know, but we can do everything we can to find out."

**(STAR TREK)**

Sorya and Cubius found themselves in a dark room. A younger version of Cubius was there and so was this rather big romulan with black eyes and black hair. There was a hint of something sinister about him.

"Cubius, who is that guy?"

"That is Commander Kolskiar of the warship Mogai. He's a ruthless, merciless, and black hearted man. I wish I had never encountered him."

"What's he going to do with you?"

Cubius looked pained, "He took me in when I was abandoned so that I could- satisfy him."

When Sorya got what he meant, her eyes widened in horror. She turned away when the child version of Cubius was forced to pleasure Kolskiar in sexual ways. Cubius just stared wide eyed and backed away before running off tears running down his face.

"Cubius, wait!" Sorya yelled running after him.

**(STAR TREK)**

Rollore and Jalad found themselves on a strange planet.

"What is this place?" Jalad asked.

"This is X'ervia. This is my home." Rollore answered sadly.

Jalad noticed his expression of sadness and was about to question it when the planet was fired upon. People run in a fit of panic. Some of them shift into different forms in attempt to get away faster, but every single one of them is shot down.

Rollore broke into a fit of pained cries as he saw his parents carrying him and trying to get away from the choas. They were both killed by a wild looking romulan.

The child version of Rollore stared at him in horror, confusion, sadness, and rage.

"If you live through this remember. My name is Savant." The murderer said smiling before raising his gun to shoot the younger version of Rollore, but he was stunned by some other romulans.

They did their best to calm little Rollore down and tried to save the others but they were all killed before they could get to them. So they escaped the planet with young Rollore just before it was destroyed.

Jalad and regular Rollore both found themselves back on the ship. Rollore was breathing heavily. If he was capable of crying, he would have, but all he could manage was pained noises.

"I'm so sorry, Rollore." Jalad said.

"It's not your fault." Rollore told him.

**(STAR TREK)**

Sorya cringed as young Cubius was yelled at by Kolskiar and beaten for making a wrong move. She looked horrifyed, but Cubius felt more. He was far more than just horrified. No words could describe how he felt to relive such a bad experience. Younger Cubius blacked out and regular Cubius and Sorya found themselves back on the ship.

Sorya noticed the look on Cubius's face and looked sad, "I hope that jerk Kolskiar burns in hell for what he did to you."

Cubius nodded in agreement and hugged Sorya and broke into tears. She looked even sadder and gently hugged him back.

**(STAR TREK)**

Zorek and Kelaar followed younger Zorek into a dark place between two buildings. Young Zorek waited for another young male romulan to come out and hand him a syringe. Kelaar eyes widened in shock as young Zorek injected himself with drugs and smiled.

"I used to be addicted," Zorek attempted to explain.

"I understand." Kelaar told him not really knowing what to think.

As soon as young Zorek got high. The memory blacked out and they found themselves back on the ship.

Zorek looked around and found his other senior crew members and they all got together except Jalad who wasn't a senior crew member.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but somehow Kelaar and I got stuck in one of my memories. We have to figure out how."

"Sir, Sorya and I got caught in one of my memories." Cubius reported.

"And Jalad and I got caught in one of my memories." Rollore annouced.

"Sir, there have been reports all over the ship of people claiming to be caught in their own or someone else's memories." Tenya said.

"It must have something to do with the strange readings." Kelaar said.

"Okay, we'll scan the area to see if there's anything unusual around here." Zorek said.

"Yes, sir."

They scanned the area and strangely none of them found anything else that was unusual about the readings until Jalad noticed something.

"Sir, we are caught in the middle of a spacial distortion. I suggest shifting the warp configurations by using are cloaking system to get out." Jalad said.

"That's impossible!" Cubius protested.

"No sir, it's not. I can do it myself. Just give me a chance. Please. I promise it will work."

"Okay, Jalad, you have my trust. Don't screw up." Zorek said.

"Thank you, sir."

Jalad's plan took a while but it actually worked. Zorek was rather impressed with Jalad's work.

"Jalad, from now on I want to see you at meetings and dinner." Zorek said.

"But sir, I am not a senior officer." Jalad argued.

"No you're not. Consider your rank now an honorable position."

Jalad smiled and Zorek smiled back.

"Thank you, sir."

"You deserve it."

From then on, Jalad was welcomed amoung the senior members of the crew.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope** **you did! 8D!**


	16. Resistance is Futile

**Chapter 16: Resistance is Futile:**

**Author's Note: I just had to do a Borg chapter. Hope you like it ChK (and anybody else who's actually reading this.) Star Trek is not mine but the majority of the characters are mine.**

A few months passed since the crew of the T'murr saw each others memories and mostly things were uneventful. They were analyzing potential planets for colonization when a cubical vessel approached them.

"Sir, a strange cubical vessel is approaching." Cubius reported.

"A cubical ship?!" Zorek asked a bit surprised and horrified.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"I hope I'm wrong but that may be a borg vessel."

Everyone on the bridge gasped in horror.

"What do we do, sir?"

"We play it safe. Cloak our ship and try to move away from the vessel at warp two."

"Yes, sir."

Cubius and Jalad activated the cloaking system and began moving the ship away, but the cubical vessel still followed.

"Sir, our communic-

"We are borg. Prepare to be assimilated. Resistance is futile." A borg's voice said and it was heard throughout the ship. Many were afraid, but no one let their fear show.

"Shields up! Be alert!" Zorek commanded.

"Sir, borg are being reported all over the ship. Seven officers have been taken!" Cubius reported with a hint of anger and sadness in his tone.

"No..." Zorek muttered to himself. His profound anger and sadness could be seen on his face and he slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, "Dammit!"

"Sir, I think I may be able to stop them from coming abroad our ship." Jalad said.

"Whatever you have in mind do it!"

"Okay, sir."

Jalad was able to stop more borg from coming on the ship but unfortunately several borg were still on the ship.

"Jalad, can you send the borg back?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Then let's go kick so borg ass!"

They prepared to encounter the borg by adjusting their weapons to rotate frequency.

"Remember, they have been rumored to adapt fast to our weapons so every shot counts."

They went through the ship shooting at the borg but were only able to get three when the borg adapted. As the borg began to surround them, they had no choice but to fight by hand. Zorek was only able to knock out one borg before they adapted again.

"Run!" Zorek shouted and he took off running away from the borg. His officers followed him.

Fortunately, they were able to escape from the borg.

"Hail the borg." Zorek ordered.

"Sir, I don't think that's going to work." Cubius ordered.

"Just try!"

"Okay, sir."

They hailed the borg and Zorek was surprised to be face to face with the borg queen.

"Why do you resist us?" She asked.

"Because we don't want to be assimilated." Zorek replied.

"Irrelevant. You will be assimilated."

"We rather die!" Sorya yelled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"That can be arranged."

"We aren't afraid of you!"

"You should be. Resistance is futile!"

The screen cut off and Zorek looked pissed.

"We have no choice but to destroy them. Fire the weapons but rotate them so it will take them longer to adapt."

"Sir, let me help Sorya. I think I know where to hit them." Jalad said.

"Go ahead."

Sorya and Jalad worked together to fire the weapons but unfortunately they were only able to cause a little bit of damage to the borg ship before it adapted.

"Dammit!" Zorek exclaimed.

"Sir, what now?" Jalad asked.

"I- I- don't know."

"This is hopeless!" Cubius shouted making everyone nervous and scared.

"No it's not! We will find a way to beat the borg! Resistance is never futile!"

"Sir, Tenya says she's in trouble. I'm going to go help her!" Sorya exclaimed.

"Then I'm coming with you! Kelaar, you're in charge when I'm gone."

"Yes, sir!"

Zorek and Sorya went to rescue Tenya who was fighting desperately against the borg to no avail.

"Thank the Elements you came!" Tenya exclaimed while simultaneously fighting the borg.

"We couldn't let them get you." Zorek said trying to help her fight off the borg.

Sorya helped fight as well, but a borg wrapped his arms around her and she was beamed away. The other borg left.

"Sorya!" Zorek screamed, "No..."

A single tear ran down Zorek's face and he broke down crying. Sorya was now in the hands of the borg and there might not be a way to get her back.

**Author's Note: Duh dun dah! Review please.**


	17. Resistance is Not Futile

**Chapter 17: Resistance is Not Futile:**

**Author's Note: The second part of the borg chapter is already here! Hope you like it!** **Don't own romulans.**

"Sir, what do we do?" Jalad asked.

"I don't know." Zorek said crying, "Our orders were to stop the borg, but it seems the only way to do that is destroy them. Yet, I can't do that with Sorya still possibly on their ship."

"So we won't attack?" Cubius asked.

"No, no we won't. I highly doubt the borg will listen to us, but maybe we can talk to them."

"Sir, I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know, but we must save Sorya somehow."

"How about we go on a rescue mission?" Rollore asked.

"It would be really dangerous. I'll only take you along with me if you are prepared to risk your lives for Sorya."

"I am prepared, sir."

"So am I." Jalad said.

"And me too, my brother. I'll follow you to the depths of areinnye." Kelaar said.

"So will I." Cubius said.

"And you all really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll put Tenya in charge of the ship while we're gone. Let's save Sorya!"

**(STAR TREK)**

Sorya found herself in some sort of cell. Borg drones were standing guard.

_Why am I here? _She thought.

_And why haven't they assimilated or killed me yet?_

_Are they planning something?_

She paced while thoughts like this raced through her head. She was unsure of what to do, but she began looking to see if there was anyway out. To her disappointment, there wasn't.

She hoped this wasn't some kind of trap. She knew Zorek and the crew were most likely going to try and rescue her. She was a bit scared for them too knowing it was possible that the borg brought her here just to assimilate or kill them. She hoped they would be okay.

Sorya smiled at the sight of Rollore coming. He shifted into four different creatures she didn't quite recognize to knock out the guards. Cubius came and disabled the forcefield. Zorek and Kelaar also came and watched out for any borg drones. Sorya stepped out of the cell once the forcefield was down and silently mouthed 'thank you' to them.

She then followed them closely as they looked for a way to transport off the ship. They all ended up running into the Borg Queen herself.

"This is just what I suspected. Your people are quite the fearless type. The perfect quality for a borg drone to have." The Borg Queen said.

"You'll never assimilate us." Sorya shouted.

"Who ever said anything about us? You wanted to die and you will die which is quite an unfortunate waste of a good life."

"We won't let you kill Sorya and you won't assimilate any of my crew!" Zorek said.

"Why do you resist? Resistance is futile."

Zorek shoke his head no, "Not for us!"

He tried to attack the queen but she was protected by a forcefield. She quickly grabbed Sorya by the neck and Zorek immediately backed off not wanting her to hurt Sorya.

"What do you want for Sorya's safety?" Zorek asked.

"To ass-"

"Their must be something else you want besides assimilating all of us!"

"No, not all of you. I want to assimilate you." She said pointing to Rollore.

"Me? Why me and not anybody else?" Rollore asked.

"I believe you are the last surviving member of your species. Someone like you will be extremely valuable to our collective."

"Okay fine. But only if you don't harm Sorya and leave my other friends alone."

"No Rollo-"

The whole crew except for Rollore found themselves back on the ship.

"Sir, what happened? Where's Rollore?" Tenya asked.

"He traded himself for Sorya." Zorek said.

"What do we do?" Tenya asked.

"We try everything to get him back and then we find a way to get the borg off our backs."

"Sir, I think I just got an idea." Jalad said.

"What is it?" Zorek asked.

"I've noticed how they adapt and they do it fast, but not fast enough. We will have just enough time to transport Rollore back and disable their ship, but you must follow my instructions exactly."

**(STAR TREK)**

"So Rollore, before I assimilate you. Tell me how did you become the last member of your species." The Borg Queen said.

"Why? Won't you just be able to know how by assimilating me?" Rollore asked.

"Yes, but I rather here it myself."

"We were attacked by a ruthless villain and a criminal named Savant. He killed as many people he could as possible even my own parents. The romulan were only able to save just me before he destroyed the entire planet. My people weren't technologically advanced enough to travel in space so there was no one left but me when the planet was destroyed." Rollore said.

Right before the Borg Queen could begin to assimilate Rollore he found himself back abroad the T'Murr. Rollore smiled.

"You found a way to save me Zorek!" He said happily.

"You have Jalad to thank for that." Zorek said.

"Thank you, Jalad."

"Hey, it was no problem. Now to disable their ship. May I have control of the weapons, Sorya?" Jalad said

"Yes, but I hope you know what you're doing." Sorya said.

Jalad took control of the weapon systems and fired all the weapons at once. He managed to successfully disable the ship.

"Good job, Jalad! Now get us out of here before they get their ship working again."

"Yes, sir."

They managed to successfully escape the borg vessel.

"I guess resistance is not futile after all." Cubius said causing everyone in the room to laugh.

**Author's Note: A happy ending! Review please.**


	18. Child's Play

**Chapter 18: Child's Play:**

**Author's Note: Another chapter for anyone who cares. Enjoy! And remember I** **don't own romulans or Star Trek.**

A few months after the borg incident passed pretty uneventfully. Zorek noticed that Jalad seemed cheerful.

"Did something good happen, Jalad?" Zorek asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Jalad replied.

"You seem cheerful."

"I do?"

"Yeh."

"Hey, I just thought of a funny joke-"

"Jalad, are you alright?"

"I apologize for my behavior, sir. I haven't joked around since I was young. I don't know why I tried to tell a joke right now."

"It's fine. I think you should talk to Tenya though about the urge to joke just to be safe."

Zorek began crying.

"Zorek?!"

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, father."

"Zorek, I'm going to get Tenya and bring her here. Just hang on."

Jalad raced to get Tenya. Kelaar came in laughing but his laughter fades when he sees Zorek crying. Before he has a chance to question it, Jalad brings back Tenya.

Tenya immediately looked at Zorek worried and scanned him and looked shocked. She scanned Jalad too.

"It seems that something is affecting your brains. Basically, making you kind of like younger versions of ourselves. Except Zorek has it more extreme than you do. I think I'm going to scan more people and hopefully I can reverse whatever this is."

"What about Zorek?"

"I'm sorry Jalad, but until I figure out what happened to you two, there is nothing I can do for him."

Kelaar busted out laughing and Tenya quickly scanned him, "It's affecting Kelaar too! Maybe it's everybody. I'll look around the ship and see what I can find out."

Tenya went around scanning people around the ship finding the same strange results. Many of the people were acting somewhat like children. Some people were just acting wierd. Everyone else was thought they were younger and were no longer in reality. Tenya was worried. She suddenly got a brilliant idea how to change all of this, but Sorya stopped her looking sad. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt and mourning marks were all over her arms.

"Have you seen my son?" Sorya asked.

"Sorya, snap out of it, please. I need to go and do something before this madness consumes me as well."

"Have you seen my son?"

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry you lost him."

"Can you tell Nether to stop blaming me?"

"Nether is not going to do that. You should just let him go."

"Do you mean I should divorce him?"

"If you must. I suggest you do. He's tearing you apart."

"Okay."

Sorya left, and Tenya sighed in relief. She worked for hours changing the magnetic field of the entire ship. It took her a while because she was interrupted constantly and she had no help but she succeeded and everyone seemed to slowly return back to normal behavior. It took Zorek the longest to return, but when he came around, Tenya smiled.

"It's good to have you back, sir." Tenya said.

"What happened? Why did I act the way I did? Why did I think I was back home with my father?" Zorek said.

"Something was affecting our minds sure, but I surrounded the ship with a magnetic field to protect us."

"Did you do it all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well all the people that could help me were out of their minds even Jalad. He wouldn't stop telling cheesy jokes."

"So, this affected all of us."

"Yes, even I started feeling different. It was hard to focus on the task I was doing."

"Should we get away from this area before we start acting strange again."

"I suggest we do, sir. Even with the ship protecting us we could still end up affected by whatever it was."

Zorek moved the ship and luckily they were able to escape what was causing the disturbance. Tenya smiled glad it was all over.

**Author's Note: Done. I know it was weird, but I like it so... yeh.**


	19. The Illusion

**Chapter 19: The Illusion:**

**Author's Note: I** **want to fairly warn you that this chapter contains character death and is not for the weak at heart. Remember that I don't own romulans or Star Trek and to review at the end of this chapter.**

"So I heard you helped break us all out of insanity." Sorya said.

"Yep." Tenya replied.

"And I was beginning to think Jalad was the only genius on this ship."

"It wasn't really genius. A five year old could have came up with the same plan."

"Come on Tenya. Really? Give yourself some credit. What you did was genius."

"I suppose it was."

"That's the spirit!"

"Tenya? Sorya?" Kelaar walked in asking.

"Yes sir!" Sorya said immediately standing up even straighter looking alert and ready for orders.

"We received a distress call from an unidentified planet. Zorek wants you to see what you can do to help. Jalad will go along with you. Be careful." Kelaar said.

"Don't worry I am the very heart of caution."

Tenya and Sorya meet a slightly excited Jalad.

"Hey guys! You ready to do some good?" Jalad asked.

"Of course, Jalad! Let's go!" Tenya said smiling.

They all got in the shuttle and Jalad piloted it down to the strange planet. They landed in a clearing in the midst of some trees. There seemed to be no sign of any life.

Sorya began looking nervous and screamed as Jalad was severly wounded by one of the natives. She snapped into action and disarmed the native and then fought him in hand to hand combat. He was much bigger and scarier, but Sorya had over seventy years of experience. She was able to fight him off easily.

While Sorya was fighting, Tenya tended to Jalad as best as she could. Jalad was bleeding badly. He was barely hanging on to life.

"Come on Jalad you've got to fight this."

"I'm. S- sorry. Tenya." Jalad said weakly slowing dying as she held him.

"No! Jalad!" Tenya shouted and then she screamed out in agony and began to cry.

Sorya put a hand on Tenya's shoulder in attempt to comfort her, "I'm so sorry, Tenya."

"I- I can't believe he is g- gone."

"I think this was a setup. We have to get out of here."

"Your right. Help me with Jalad. He would want us to bring his body home."

Sorya helped Tenya carry Jalad back to the shuttle. Once they got him inside, they realized that there was an army of natives surrounding them pointing spears at them.

"Cum vit up." The native said.

"What?" Tenya asked confused.

"He wants us to come with him." Sorya said.

"Well, it's not like we have any choice anyways."

Sorya and Tenya followed the natives and the natives lead them to some sort of prison cell.

"I can't believe this! We tried to help them and they put us in some sort of jail or whatever."

"I can't believe it. This is the second time this has happened to me!"

"Second?"

"I once tried to help this young woman Jackalyn and the next thing you know, I was surrounded by an army of her servants who were pointing guns at me."

"Oh the elements! That's horrible!"

"The worst part is... is that it took me eleven years to escape. Who knows how long we'll stay trapped here."

"Hopefully, it's not that long. If only Jalad were still alive. He would think up a brilliant idea to get us out of here."

"Yeh, poor Jalad. I guess we're on our own."

Sorya and Tenya sat in there for days. Sorya paced trying to think of a way out. Tenya would often break into tears still very sad over Jalad's death. Sorya eventually broke down crying as well unable to withstand the pain of the loss anymore. As she was crying, she noticed the cell they were in had a design flaw.

"Tenya! Tenya whip away your tears and stop crying. I think we're getting out of here!"

When the guards were changing shifts Sorya lead Tenya out of the ship. Incredibly, the shuttle was still where it was but it was heavily guarded. Sorya easily took out each guard and piloted the shuttle back to the ship.

"We made it!" Sorya exclaimed.

They were immediately meet by Kelaar.

"Girls what happened? You were gone for over a weak! And where is Jalad?!" Kelaar said.

"Jalad's body is still in the shuttle." Sorya said sadly.

"Jalad's body?! ...Oh no... oh no... oh the elements no."

"I'm sorry, Kelaar, but he's gone. The distress call... it- it was all a trap. They killed Jalad and imprisoned me and Tenya. I failed my duties to protect us."

"It wasn't your fault, Sorya. None of us would have expected an atttack, but why would they want to attack us?"

"I don't know, but we have to bring the bad news to Zorek. Cubius should hear the bad news to."

"Poor Cubius. He's going to be more heartbroken than I am." Tenya commented.

"Come on. Let's uh- tell the bad news." Kelaar said sadly.

They nervously went to the bridge and Zorek looked concerned, "Are you two alright? Where's Jalad?"

"We're alright, but Jalad is dead." Tenya announced beginning to cry again.

Zorek's expression twisted into fury and pain and he slammed his hands down hard onto the arms of his chair, "Damn it! It was those people that sent us the distress call, wasn't it?!"

"Y- yes sir."

Zorek began to cry, "We cannot allow them to get away with tricking us!"

"Just say the orders, sir and there won't be any of them left to fool another victim." Sorya said.

"No, Sorya. There has to be another way to take vengeance. Jalad, wouldn't want us to kill them."

"Perhaps we can arrest them and have them face a trial back home."

"Can your security team handle that Sorya?"

"I have the utmost confidence in my men and women."

"Then see to it."

"Yes, sir."

Sorya got right to work and Zorek still cried.

"Kelaar, send Cubius to the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

Cubius came to the bridge and saw Zorek crying and Kelaar looking injured. He immediately sensed that something very bad had happened.

"Is there bad news, sir?" Cubius asked nervously.

"Yes, Cubius. Jalad is dead."

Cubius gasped and tears began falling from his eyes, "No... but..."

Cubius broke out into more tears and cried harder and began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Cubius."

Once Cubius could form a coherent sentence he asked, "How?"

"We were lied to. The natives tricked us into needing help and then literally stabbed Jalad in the back."

"Oh the elements!"

"I really am sorry. I'm sure he made it to vorta vor."

"Sir, I'm going to need a little bit of time."

"Go ahead and take all the time you need."

"Thank you, sir."

Cubius left. Meanwhile, Sorya managed the natives responsible for the crime onto the ship. She briefly smiled at her work, but immediately saw to guarding them closely. She wouldn't dare let them get away with what they've done.

They traveled back to Romulus were Jalad was burned and his ashes spread into the water as was custom. The whole crew attended the funeral and all of them wore the mourning ink. Cubius was there to and he was completely silent. Zorek couldn't help but be worried about him but he seemed to pull through. Soon, he returned to his duties, but it was easy to tell he was still sad.

Zorek tried his best to help Cubius but there wasn't much he could do. Cubius was in mourning and he couldn't reverse Jalad's death. No one could. Cubius had to face the reality of his cousin's death which was hard, but he managed to pull through. Then one day while patrolling the neutral zone, the T'murr received yet another distress call. This time it was from the federation.

**Author's Note: I never really planned Jalad's death but once I dived into the water I couldn't get out. I'm** **sad but what's done is done. Review.**


	20. Deception

**Chapter 20: Deception:**

**Author's Note: This is last chapter of this story... sadly. Hope you enjoyed the ride! I don't own romulans or Star Trek.**

Cubius walked in, "Sir, a federation vessel is sending a distress call. And they're in our territory being chased by a ferengi vessel."

"I know, Cubius." Zorek replied.

"Do we answer, sir?"

"I don't trust the damn federation but we can't just let those greedy little ferengi bastards to just waltz right into our territory!" Zorek yelled.

"So what do we do?"

"We get rid of the ferengi but we only help the federation as little as possible and then we force them out. No taking in injured, no helping repairs, and no talking to them unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you okay to work, Cubius? You look like a train wreck."

"I rather work. I can't stand thinking about- just let me do my duties please sir."

"Okay, but know you are free to leave your duties at any time."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sorya, fire up the weapons. It's time to kick ferengi butt!"

"Yes, sir!" Sorya said obediently.

"Jal-" Zorek began but then looked sad, "I mean Volren take us within attacking range."

"Yes, sir." Volren said taking them closer to the ferengi vessel.

"Fire!"

Sorya began firing the weapons at them.

"They're firing back, sir!"

"Shields up! Evasive maneuvers!"

The ferengi ship continued to fire at the T'murr ruthlessly. Zorek kept barking orders at his crew managing to stay one step of the ferengi. Until, a hit managed to penatrate the hull. The explosion knocked Kelaar down and severely injured him. Zorek gasped in horror.

"No!" He shouted before running to Kelaar.

Zorek was very relieved to discover Kelaar was alive.

"Can you call Tenya up here?!" Zorek asked.

"No, sir. I can't reach her." Cubius said.

"Then call the federation vessel. Maybe they will help us."

"Okay."

Zorek found himself face to face with Captain Picard. Zorek immediately recognized him because of all the stories he heard, but he had no time to judge him. He had to help Kelaar no matter the cost.

"Sir, one of my officers have been injured and we can't reach our medical team. You have to help him please." Zorek begged.

"We will get your comrade to Sick Bay and we'll help him don't worry."

The screen went blank.

"Sorya, go with Kelaar. If this turns out to be some sort of trap, you know what to do."

"Of course, sir." Sorya replied.

She was beamed away with Kelaar to the federation vessel. Some officers helped her take Kelaar to Sick Bay where Dr. Crusher immediately went to help.

Meanwhile, on the T'murr, Zorek took over the weapons systems and fired at the ferengi vessels and managed to destroy them.

"Yes!" Zorek said smiling at his triumph.

On the Enterprise, they helped Kelaar get better. He immediately went to call Zorek on his communicator.

"Kelaar, is that you?" Zorek asked glad to hear his friend's voice.

"Yes, sir. They have very good doctors, sir. Sorya and I will be ready to return to the ship shortly."

"I'll be glad to have you back, commander."

Kelaar returned to the ship with Sorya.

Zorek smiled widely, "Kelaar, I'm so glad you're better!"

"Good to see you in good health too, sir!" Kelaar replied.

"Um sir, we have trouble." Cubius said.

"What kind of trouble?"

"A ship of ours is firing up weapons against the federation vessel."

"Damn it!" Zorek said slamming his fist down, "Sorya, disable their weapons. We owe the federation after what they've done for Kelaar."

"Are you sure, sir? You know the price for treachery is high."

"I know, Sorya and I alone will accept full responsibility."

"Okay, sir."

Sorya fired precisely at the weapons system of the vessel and managed to disable the weapons in only three shots.

"Uh sir, we're being hailed... by Tomalak." Cubius said.

"Answer the hail."

"Zorek, what is the meaning of this?!" Tomalak asked outraged.

"I alone was responsible for attacking your vessel. I accept full responsibility and punishment for my actions."

"You are hereby banned from the Romulan Star Empire. Your ship is revoked. Your rank is revoked."

"First, I lose a few men and now I lose my ship, my home?!"

"You know the price for treason."

Zorek glared at Tomalak, "Yes, sir. I understand."

The screen went blank.

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Sorya asked.

"Kelaar will be in charge of the ship in my absence." Zorek said barely managing to keep his voice even, "Contact the federation vessel. Hopefully they'll take me before Tomalak decides to imprison or kill me."

"Y- yes sir."

Captain Picard appeared on the screen.

"I have been kicked off my ship and out of my home for defending you. I humbly ask of you a favor to take me abroad your ship." Zorek said.

"Granted." Picard replied.

Zorek looked a bit surprised when he was willingly beamed onto a federation vessel. If he wasn't torn up inside after all that happened, he would have smiled. He faced Captain Picard not at all sure what to expect.

**Author's Note: The end. Review please.**


End file.
